


Heavy

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: The reader has a panic attack and Steve comforts her





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request loosely inspired by the song Heavy by Linkin Park

_I don’t like my mind right now  
Stacking up problems that are so unnecessary_

You can feel the all too familiar feeling grow in your chest as you feel the need to get away as soon as possible. You feel the way your lungs are starting to cave in on themselves as breathing gets harder.

You blink up at the clock and can’t believe it’s only been fifteen minutes since the lecture started. You try to type out a message, but your hands shake so badly you can barely do it. What is causing this? Why are you panicking in the middle of the lecture?

_Yeah, I drive myself crazy  
‘Cause I can’t escape the gravity_

You can’t just stand up and leave, you can’t leave class like this. You had thought you were done with the panic attacks, especially the random ones. Apparently not. You haven’t had one in several weeks. Did you forget to eat? Did you sleep enough? Your mind is racing, trying to find a reason for the growing panic.

_I’m holding on  
Why is everything so heavy?_

You know you have to get out of the classroom right now or you will embarrass yourself. The thought makes you panic even more and you feel your hands shaking even worse when you finally get the text sent. There are too many people around you.

_You say that I’m paranoid  
But I’m pretty sure the world is out to get me_

Every little sound, every movement around you makes you even more stressed. You wish he would read the text already, you need his help. Soon you won’t be able to move anymore and you can feel the tears fill your eyes. You are sure you can hear whispers around you and the professor’s voice has become a jumble of sounds you can’t understand.

_It’s not like I make the choice  
To let my mind stay so fucking messy_

Just as you feel the tears well up and spill over the edge you hear a familiar voice over the university’s intercoms.

“Could miss y/l/n come to the teachers’ lounge?” You stand up on shaky legs and scramble to get your things in your bag. You accidentally drop your pencil case, but a kind girl sitting in front of you helps you as she notices how shaky you are. She gives you a reassuring smile as you walk out the door. You head to the teachers’ lounge.

As you turn around a corner someone grabs your arm and you are ready to punch them in the face, but he grabs your other hand too, pulling you into a hug. At first, your panic only gets worse, but then you recognise the scent. It’s Steve. Your knees buckle, but he keeps you upright.

You cling to his chest as the sobs well up and he holds you tightly against himself.

“Shhh… It’s going to be okay, you are going to be okay.” He just stands there with you in his arms, letting you cry until there are no tears left to cry. You’re still panicking, but the fact that Steve is there with you helps you get a hold of reality. “Everything will be okay.” He slowly sits down on the hall floor and pulls you down into his lap. He holds you close and whispers cute nothings in your ear as he strokes your hair. Him being there and holding you close helps you calm down.

“Come, let’s go home.” Steve stands up and holds a hand out to you. He helps you up and starts walking towards the door and because you are still holding his hand you are forced to follow him. You aren’t complaining about getting to leave uni early today. But you stop.

“B-but..” You point at the corridor you came from as to say ‘what about class?’. Steve shakes his head with a soft smile as he pulls you to himself again.

“I told them a bad excuse, that they surprisingly believed, so they would let you go home for the day, you don’t need to worry about it.” Steve kisses the top of your head as you chuckle through a new wave of tears. Steve really knows how to take care of things.

 

The two of you arrive at the Avengers compound with two tubs of ice cream and other snacks and Steve leads you to one of the common rooms. He secretly tells Friday that no one is allowed to enter because he doesn’t want the others to stress you any more today.

“Do you want to eat ice cream and watch Vampire Diaries?” he asks as he sits down next to you on the big couch, knowing that Vampire Diaries is your favourite TV show. You nod and he stands up to get the ice cream. You scroll through Netflix until you find the episode you were on. As you press play Steve sits down next to you again and hands you the ice cream tub and a spoon.

 

A couple hours, a whole ice cream tub and several episodes of Vampire Diaries later you are feeling almost normal again. You cuddle up into Steve’s side and sigh contently. You breathe in his scent, the scent of home, of safety. How were you ever lucky enough to get this wonderful man to care about you?

As if he could hear your thoughts he smiles down at you and kisses your forehead. The tiny display of affection makes you smile.

“Thank you for today, I don’t know what I would do without you.” You softly caress his cheek with your fingertips.

“You know I would do anything for you, right?” His smile is soft. You smile back up at him before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
